fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Grecki jak błyskawica/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb, razem z przyjaciółmi organizują wyścigi rydwanów i uczą się o starożytnej Grecji. Dundersztyc tworzy wielkiego robota - Norma, mającego na celu niszczenie dziobaków . Grecki jak błyskawica (Rodzina Flynn- Fletcherów odwiedza muzeum.) Fretka: Nie wierzę, że dałam się namówić na to całe muzeum. Eh... Przynajmniej jest tu kilku przystojniaków. Lawrence: (Stoi przed pomnikiem rydwanu.) Chłopcy, chodźcie szybko tutaj! To autentyczna replika artystycznej interpretacji pewnego anonima, według którego tak właśnie wyglądał rydwan słynnego Szparagusa. (Podchodzi do obrazu.) A to jest sam Szparagus. Największy wojownik w starożytnej Grecji. Jego rydwan wygrywał wszystkie wyścigi! Tutaj widać jak walczy z Minotaurem, pół człowiekiem, pół bykiem. Pokonał go dzięki głowie Meduzy. (Podchodzą do pomnika meduzy, która przypomina Fretkę.) Była tak szkaradna, że jednym spojrzeniem potrafiła zamieniać ludzi w kamień! Fineasz: Trochę mi przypomina Fretkę. Fretka: (Złości obok pomnika się patrząc się na Fineasza.) Nie jestem do niej podobna! Fineasz: Wiem już co dzisiaj zrobimy! Urządzimy sobie wyścig rydwanów i... gdzie jest Pepe? Major Monogram: (Mówi do Pepe przez pomnik dyskobolu.) Psyt! Psyt! (Szepcze) Agencie P! Tutaj! Wybacz, że zawracam ci głowę w muzeum. Dostaliśmy raport, że Dundersztyc stworzył maszynę, dzięki której zniszczy wszystkie dziobaki...robaki? chodaki? Eeee, nie ważne. Udało nam się namierzyć Dundersztyca w opuszczonym kinie. Ruszaj natychmiast! I nie podglądaj mnie. (Pepe rusza na misję.) (Przed ogródkiem Fineasz i Ferb ustalają na makiecie trasę wyścigu rydwanów.) Fineasz: No dobra! Start będzie u nas w domu. Potem ulicami miasta i prosto przez park. Później przejedziemy obok smażalni naleśników. My wiemy co smaczne jest... i co smaczne nie jest. Fineasz: A meta będzie na schodach muzeum. Lawrence: (Poddchodzi do chłopców w hełmie jeźdźca rydwanów.) Cześć chłopcy, co porabiacie? Fineasz: Obmyślamy trasę wyścigu rydwanów, który urządzimy. Lawrence: O, doskonale! Miło wiedzieć, że interesujecie się mitologią grecką. Mam podobne plany. Mam przed sobą ponad dwanaście godzin filmów o gladiatorach. Izabela: (Odwiedza chłopców.) Fajna czapka, proszę pana. Lawrence: Dziękuje Izabelo, to moja czapka telewizyjna. (Odchodzi.) Fineasz: Izabelo, robimy największy wyścig w historii! Wszyscy będziemy mieć hełmy, zbroje, prawdziwe rydwany i konie! Powiedz wszystkim! Powiedz wszystkim! (Izabela biegnie ogłosić wiadomość.) Izabela: (Zaczyna się spinać z nerwów.) Chwila! Ale o której? Fineasz: Za niecałą godzinę. (Izabela biegnie, ale zawraca.) Izabela: A gdzie on będzie? Fineasz: Tutaj. (Izabela biegnie, ale zawraca.) Izabela: Komu o tym powiedzieć? Fineasz: Wszystkim, których spotkasz i niech wezmą gladiatorski ekwipunek! (Izabela biegnie na miasto.) Oto stare kino Dundersztyca! (Agent P odwiedza opuszczone kino.) Dundersztyc: (Kiedy Pepe siada na siedzeniu, wpada w pułapkę.) Wygodnie, Pepe Panie Dziobaku? Przygotowałem coś specjalnie dla ciebie. Do tej pory każda moja próba zniszczenia ciebie kończyła się fiaskiem. Dlatego wymyśliłem.... (Tuż obok nich siedzi nieznany chłopak, który przyszedł do kina na film o dziobakach.) Przepraszam? Kim jesteś i co tu właściwie robisz, co? Chłopak: Kupiłem bilet i chcę obejrzeć film. (Pokazuje bilet Dundersztycowi.) Dundersztyc: Ach! (Kasuje bilet.) No dobra, puszczajcie taśmę! (W filmie) Narrator: Kto jest wrogim dziobaków...to jest robaków, to znaczy chodaków...wiecie o czym mówię. Dziobaki to nasi naturalni przyjaciele. Nie są duże, lecz maja ogromne znaczenie w prawidłowym funkcjonowaniu ekosystemu. Jednak z każdym dniem ich populacja drastycznie maleje. Dlaczego? Kto może być największym wrogiem chodaków..eeee.. dziobaków...e, wiecie o czym mówię. (W kinie) Chłopak: To najlepszy film o dziobakach, jaki w życiu widziałem! (Ogląda pijąc napój i jedząc popcorn.) (W filmie) Narrator: Naturalni wrogowie dziobaków są wszystkim doskonale znani. jadowita żmija bagienna, borsuk karpozęby, a także widziane w telewizji manekiny kaskaderzy. Lecz o to pojawił się nowy wróg dziobaków. Jego rozrastające się osiedla przepędzają dziobaki z ich naturalnego środowiska. Największym wrogiem dziobaków jest człowiek. Norm: (Jego inna wersja stoi na środku ekranu.) Czołem! (W kinie) Dundersztyc: Aha! Widzisz Pepe Panie Dziobaku? Przez lata chciałem się ciebie pozbyć. Były pułapki, bomby, trujące gazy, automaty do piłek tenisowych. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem co sobie wtedy myślałem, ale teraz mam idealną broń do eliminowania dziobaków. Pepe Panie Dziobaku, drżyj przed moim nowym wynalazkiem! (Pojawia się Norm.) To wielki, zabójczy robo!... człowiek? Norm: Nazywam się Norm. (Podaje rękę i wskazuje kamerką na Pepe.)'' Największym wrogiem dziobaków jest człowiek. '''Dundersztyc': Uhuhahah! (Norm chce uderzyć Pepe, ale robi unik, a robot niszczy fotel.) Chłopak: Ale jazda! Nie wiedziałem, że to będzie w trójwymiarze. (Pepe ucieka z kina, a za nim biegnie Norm.) Norm: Proszę, nie uciekaj! (Niszczy wejście do kina goniąc Pepe.) Może omówimy nasze sprzeczne opinie przy kawie? (W ogródku odbywa się wyścig rydwanów.) Fineasz: Jesteśmy gotowi! A oto i zawodnicy. W pierwszym rydwanie Ferb i ja, w drugim Izabela i ogniste wojowniczki, w trzecim Buford i Baljeet. Jest też jeden dla Fretki, jeśli w ogóle się pojawi. Dla każdej osoby mam mapę. Kto pierwszy dojedzie do muzeum, wygra. Są pytania? Baljeet: Eh, tak. Czy nie należy najpierw ustalić zasad? Buford: To jest wyścig rydwanów, nie ma żadnych zasad. Izabela: Nie ma zasad? Eh, to też jakaś zasada. Buford: (Do Baljeeta.) Ej, ty, przegrasz jak nic, koleś! Baljeet: Ale my jedziemy razem. Buford: Więc przegrasz razem ze mną! Fineasz: Rydwany będą ciągnięte przez konie na biegunach, w których Ferb zamontował silniki. Fretka: (Wchodzi do ogródka.) Fineasz, co to wszystko ma niby znaczyć? Fineasz: Fretka! Świetnie! Najwyższa pora. Patrz jaki zrobiliśmy ci zawodowy kask. (Pokazuje jej kask z wężami jak u meduzy.) I zbudowaliśmy ci rydwan podobny do ciebie. (Rydwan Fretki przypomina Meduzę.) Fretka: (Złości się obok rydwanu.) Jesteście złośliwi, ja wcale nie mam kółek! (W domu Lawrence ogląda filmy o gladiatorach.) Narrator: Zwycięzca tego wyścigu będzie władać połową cesarstwa. Fretka: (Wchodzi do domu.) Tato, będzie wyścig rydwanów! Lawrence: Wiem, właśnie się zaczyna. Siadaj obok mnie. Fineasz: (Przez okno) No chodź, Fretka! Fretka: Tato! Lawrence: O, przepraszam, chcesz trochę? (Podaje popcorn.) Fretka: Yrgh! Dość tego! Sama ich powstrzymam. (Idzie do ogródka.) Django: Wszyscy na miejsca, gotowi, start! (Rydwany wyjeżdżają po sygnale.) Fretka: Ej, wy tam! Mam już serdecznie dosyć... ał! (Na Fretkę spada jej hełm, dziewczyna nic nie widzi.) Ej! (Fretka rozwala wszystkie kolumny.) (Fretka wchodzi na linę, która owija się wokół jej nogi i dziewczyna przywiązana do rydwanu jedzie na wyścig.) Aaaaa! Tato! (Lawrence nie widzi nic zza okna.) Lawrence: Dokąd ją znowu poniosło? Przegapi najlepsze momenty. (Na wyścigu) Fretka: Aaaaah! (W końcu dostaje się na rydwan i zakłada hełam.) Aaaah! Fineasz: Fretka najwyraźniej też się ściga, idzie ci całkiem nieźle! Fretka: Aaaaaa! (Piosenka Rydwan mój) Mechaniczny koń wrzucił już piąty bieg. Słychać tylko opon pisk. Moja starożytna bryka wszystkim z oczu szybko znika. Wielopunktowy ma wtrysk. To jest właśnie rydwan mój! Nie jest limuzyną, ale dokąd chcę zabierze mnie. To jest właśnie rydwan mój! Kiedy tylko gdzieś podjeżdża wtedy zaraz każdy wiedzieć chce: Skąd masz taki rydwan? Chyba nikt nie wmówi mi, że coś mu większą frajdę da. Bowiem taki wyścig właśnie to zabawa dla mnie na sto dwa! (Buford atakuje kolcami na kołach rydwan Fineasza i Ferba.) Fineasz: Dlaczego w rydwanie Buforda zamontowałeś kolce. Buford: (Śmieje się.) Fretka: Stwarzanie zagrożenia, przejazd na czerwonym. Teraz im się dostanie! (Chce zadzwonić do mamy, ale Buford wystrzeliwuje z katapulty kulę do kręgli i zbija telefon Fretki.) Fineasz: Katapultę też mu zrobiłeś?! Co ci strzeliło do głowy?! Fretka: (Kule niszczy telefon Fretki.) Oh! Mój telefon! Fineasz: Oni mają same fajne rzeczy! A co my mamy? Kubkochwyty? Świetnie! To ja rozumiem! Baljeet: Dziewczyny nas doganiają! Nie będę tolerować porażki, przyjacielu! Buford: Więc sam rusz głową, mądralo i coś wymyśl! Baljeet: No właśnie, ruszę głową! (Buford szoruje hełmem Baljeet o ulicę, tworząc iskry, które lecą na rydwan dziewczyn.) Buford: Hahaha! Baljeet: A macie! Zapchajcie się tymi iskrami! Fineasz: Ferb, czy coś się nie przypala? Baljeet: Dość nietypowe zastosowanie kasku, ale jakże skuteczne. (Pepe ucieka alejami przed Normem.) Norm: Za rzadko się widujemy! (Izabela zarzuca linę o hydrant.) Izabela: No dziewczyny, robimy gwiazdę. (Izabela zaczepia drugi koniec liny o rydwan Buforda i Baljeet, który zatrzymuje się.) Fretka: Aaaaa! Izabela: Brak zasad! Baljeet: Co teraz? Buford: Znów wykorzystamy twoją głowę! (Ostrym hełmem Baljeeta ciacha linę.) Baljeet: Aaaaah, aaah! (Przypadkowo chłopcy ruszając rydwan zabierają ze sobą Fretkę.) Fretka: Aaaaa! Buford: Ej, wracaj do swojego rydwanu! (Wyrzuca Fretkę do jej rydwanu.) (Dalsza część piosenki Rydwan mój') To jest właśnie rydwan mój! Szybki jak formuła jeden, ale za to miejsca ma dwa. ja. To jest właśnie rydwan mój! Zawsze gaz do dechy, zresztą każdy dobrze o tym wie. Że gdy jadę lepiej szybko tam uciekać gdzie rośnie pieprz! Fineasz: Za chwilę smażalnia naleśników! My wiemy co smaczne jest... i co smaczne nie jest. Fineasz: To właśnie ona! (Pepe ucieka przed Normem.) Norm: Czy to nowe ciuchy? Świetnie w nich wyglądasz! (Norm uderza o pomnik Minotaura, którego głowa ląduje na jego głowie.) Skarbie, gdzie są moje klucze? Fretka: Aaaaa! (Fretka wpada do myjni samochodów.) Yeah-Yeah-Yeah-Yeeeeh!! (Pepe wychodzi na ulicę.) Fineasz: Zobacz! To Pepe! Mam cię! (Zabiera Pepe na rydwan.) Gdzie byłeś? (Za rogiem pojawia się Norm w masce byka.) Co to jest?! (Norm biegnie za rydwanem.) To pół człowiek, pół byk! To Minotaur! Norm: Mam na imię Norm. Fineasz: Goni nas Minotaur Norm! Gaz do dechy! Norm: Czekaj, wracaj. Pożyczę ci grabie! Fretka: Aaaaah! (Wjeżdża stragan z owocami.) Aaaaaah! (Obrywa rybami z wystawy zawieszonymi na sznurkach.) Aaaaaah! (Fretka wyprzedza wszystkie rydwany.) Fineasz: Fretka prowadzi! Dawaj Fretka! Fretka: Niech ktoś mi pomoże! Fineasz: Widzisz, jest zachwycona. Norm: (Biegnie za rydwanami.) Nasze żony muszą się poznać! (Wszyscy wjeżdżają na schody.) Wszyscy: Uuauauaua! (Wszyscy mają problemy z wjazdem do muzeum, a Fretka do niego wjeżdża.) Django: Fretka wygrała! (Wszystkie rydwany wjeżdżają do muzeum.) Fretka: Aaaah! (Wszystkie rydwany rozbijają się w muzeum.) Fineasz: To był najczadowszy konno-motoro-minotaurowy wyścig rydwanowy na świecie! Fretka: Eh! Och, koszmar. (Wychodzi z paszczy sztucznego lwa.) Dzieci: (Wiwatują braciom.) Fineasz i Ferb! Fineasz i Ferb... Fretka: (Do chłopców.) O nie! Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Jeśli myślicie, że ujdzie wam to na sucho, to się mylicie! (Norm Wchodzi do muzeum.) Gdy rodzice dowiedzą się co zrobiliście... Fineasz: Uważaj! Norm: (Namierza pomnik dziobaka za chłopcami.) Największym wrogiem dziobaka jest człowiek. (Fretka spogląda na Norma.) Fretka: Spadaj koleś, to nie twoja sprawa! (Pepe wyłącza Norma, a wszyscy sądzą, że Fretka zamieniała go w kamień.) Django: Zamieniała go w kamień! Fretka: Co proszę? Dzieci: Aaaaah! (Uciekają.) Fretka: Dosyć już tego, wychodzę. Fineasz: Fretka, zaczekaj. (Dundersztyc wbiega do muzeum.) Dundersztyc: Norm! Och nie Norm! Co ten łobuz ci zrobił? Czy ten mały, niedobry dziobak cię wyłączył. Zaraz cię naprawię. (Włącza Norma.) Norm: Mam na imię Norm. Dundersztyc: Widzisz, wystarczyło znowu włą...aaa! (Pepe zakłada na głowę Dundersztyca ciasną maskę dziobaka i ucieka.) Co to znaczy! Kto zgasiła światła?! Ehh, to jest ciasne i nie mogę tego zdjąć! Norm: Największym wrogiem dziobaka jest człowiek. (Uderza Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: Ała! No to mam przechlapane. (Ucieka przed Normem.) Aaaaah! Ratunku, na pomoc! Norm: Zostań, jestem taki samotny! (Przed muzeum stoją Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka.) Fretka: Niech no tylko mama się o tym dowie! Fineasz: (Dogania z bratem Fretkę.) Fretka, chcemy ci podziękować, za to że pokonałaś Minotaura. Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz zamieniać ludzi w kamień. (Ferb zakrywa oczy.) Fretka: To wierutne kłamstwo, przecież to nie możliwe, żeby zamieniać innych ludzi w kamień, jak to... (Odwraca się i widzie, rzeźbę kobiety, którą myśli, że zamieniała w kamień.) To nie możliwe! (Patrzy na inne pomniki, które myśli, że zamienia w kamień.) Aaaah, znów to zrobiłam! Nie patrzcie na mnie. Aaaah! Jestem potworem. Aaah! Ratunku, aaah-aaah-aaah! (Ucieka.) Fineasz: Już dobrze Ferb, możesz otworzyć oczy. Ferb: Nie, nie mam zamiaru ryzykować. (Pepe terkocze.) Fineasz: Ej, zobacz! To Pepe! Ferb: Nadal nie patrzę. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1